


Профессионал

by merryginn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Multi, POV First Person, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Дарт Вейдер выслеживает выживших джедаев, второй год Империи, планета в Дальних регионах. Рассказ девочки.





	Профессионал

Эта история случилось в нашей деревне во Второй Год Империи. 

Сначала был далекий взрыв и лесной пожар. А потом, когда к ночи Целитель вызвал дождь, и все мы немного успокоились, из мокрой пелены появились двое - джедаи падшего Ордена.   
Они были грязные и очень уставшие, но когда увидели, что вышли к деревне, остановились, как будто не решаясь войти.   
Джедаи стояли у самой ограды, на краю дороги, но под навес не входили, и капли дождя разбивались об их плащи. Мне стало их очень жалко, и я сказала Маме:  
\- Давай дадим им поесть!  
Но моя Мама, которая могла расплакаться над засохшими ягодниками летом, вдруг сказала:  
\- Не пущу! - и крепко-крепко прижала меня к себе.

А джедаи стояли там, в серебристой пелене, молчаливые и нерешительные, как призраки. Должно быть, они не знали дороги. И тогда мой старший брат, Дик, сказал:  
\- Я отведу их на Горячие Ключи. Там им будет, где спрятаться.

И тут Мама сорвалась с места, побежала в амбар и принесла мешок с зерном, сушеной рыбой и грибами - столько, сколько смогла унести, сунула его в руки Дику.   
Дик взял мешок, поцеловал Маму и ушел под дождь, к джедаям. По дороге его нагнали еще двое парней - Валло и Грэнни. Дик - хороший парень, и друзья у него тоже очень хорошие.

Они увели джедаев прочь, от деревни. А к нам пришли родители Валло, и родители Грэнни, и они вместе с Мамой сидели без сна весь остаток ночи, я варила им траву, и Целитель тоже сидел вместе с нами.   
На рассвете мы все собрались на улице под навесом и начали Песню Возвращения - она очень длинная и почти без слов.   
Потом я заснула, а когда проснулась, дождь кончился, ребята уже вернулись, и Мама хлопотала вокруг Дика - она кормила его завтраком и все старалась потрепать по голове, но Дик смущенно отмахивался, он вообще считал, что мужчинам такие нежности не к лицу.

Когда солнце уже клонилось к закату, над деревней завис шаттл, и прямо за оградой высадились штурмовики - много, наверное, целая рота.   
Обычно они приходят к нам отрядами по десять - пятнадцать человек, а тут их было гораздо больше.   
Командиры попросили Целителя собрать всех на площади посереди деревни, а когда мы все собрались, встали по кругу, и наставили на нас бластеры.   
Мы все очень перепугались, особенно взрослые, и уже стали спрашивать, что случилось, но тут из-за спины командира роты вышел ОН - и сразу стало тихо.

Если бы я могла сказать одним словом, я бы сказала: жуткий. Солнце садилось прямо у него за спиной, и ОН просто своим присутствием как будто втаптывал его в землю. Даже дети Мамы Ли перестали плакать, когда ОН появился, а они и вправду очень горластые.

ОН сказал:  
\- Среди вас есть те, кто вчера ночью помог джедаям. Если они сразу выйдут вперед, остальные смогут спокойно разойтись по домам.  
Мы все молчали.   
И Целитель тоже молчал, потому что не знал, куда ребята отвели джедаев - потому что специально об этом не спрашивал.  
ОН постоял еще немного, затем подозвал к себе Кэма - одного из детей Целителя, поставил его перед собой, положил руку ему на плечо и повторил:  
\- Я жду.

Тогда из толпы вышла Джемма. Она тоже знать ничего не знала о джедаях, но ничего не боялась, потому что давно уже кашляла кровью и Целитель говорил - ей пора умирать. Она подошла к НЕМУ и сказала:  
\- Пойдемте со мной, я покажу вам.  
Он просто смотрел на нее минут пять, и Джемма начала задыхаться, схватилась руками за горло и упала прямо у его ног.   
ОН сделал знак штурмовикам:  
\- Уберите. Эта женщина хотела солгать, и получила по заслугам. Но среди вас есть те, кто ЗНАЕТ, в каком направлении ушли джедаи. Мне нужна информация.

Нас было всего пятеро в толпе, кто помогал джедаям: Дик, Валло, Грэнни, моя Мама и я. Но мы молчали.  
Тогда ОН пошел вперед - прямо в толпу. Я обняла Маму и присела на корточки, и многие из наших от страха сделали то же самое.

ОН скользяще сделал несколько шагов (край плаща прошелестел надо мной, удивительно блестящий и мягкий) - и остановился совсем рядом - перед Диком, Валло и Грэнни. Они оказались одними из немногих, кто остался стоять - удивительно маленькие по сравнению с НИМ, но вовсе не жалкие.   
Несколько секунд ОН всматривался в их лица, потом в его руке сверкнула красная молния, и тела повалились, разрезанные на несколько частей, как сочные травяные стебли.   
Запахло свежестью и паленым волосом.   
ОН постоял немного над кусками мяса, в которое превратились только что живые люди, а потом прошел прямо в том направлении, куда ушли джедаи, опять же сквозь толпу.   
Штурмовики пошли за ним. Самый последний, замыкающий, спотыкался. Кажется, его потом вырвало, но я не уверена, что это был именно он. У всех штурмовиков одинаковые доспехи.

Дик, Валло и Грэнни всегда были хорошими друзьями. Мы собрали и похоронили их останки на кладбище в Чистой Роще. Как полагается, надели им на ноги новую обувь и вложили каждому в правую руку остро заточенный нож.  
На следующую ночь пришла гроза, и целитель запечатал ЕГО след. А наутро из деревни исчез Кэм. Говорят, решил догнать ЕГО отряд, чтобы улететь и поступить в имперскую Академию.   
Я слышала, как моя Мама спросила Целителя:  
\- Почему ты не проклял ЕГО? Мало того, что он убил мальчиков, он увел за собой Кэма...  
И Целитель, немного помешкав, ответил:  
\- За что? Он идеально сделал свою работу.

_2008_


End file.
